A Guilded Prison is still a Prison
by LadyEudave05
Summary: A Prison no matter how beautiful is still a Prison if you are never allowed to be free.
1. Chapter 1

The Great Dog General's youngest son was to be born to a human Princess Izayoi. Now The Dog General had just finished his fight with the Dragon Lord Ryukotsusei and was grievously wounded. He would surely die from such injuries. But he had to retrieve his Princess first. So he went to where she was taken by Takemaru no Setsuna. He rushed the army of Samurai that stood between him and his love. Upon entering the burning manor he found his love dead on the ground with his son in his arms. Not having time he grabbed his son and before he could flee with him he was sliced in the back by Takemaru himself. He knew he had to get his son out of there so he turned and swung his sword at him. Takemaru ducked and Inu no Taisho kicked Takemaru into a wall before fleeing with his newborn son. He hated having to leave his love behind but it was either flee with the pup or revive her and face the monster that was the Human Samurai Lord. He heard the building collapse and Takemaru's screams as he burned to death. They were his solace.

As he ran toward his Castle Home he was attacked by several lower demons wanting to finish him off or kill his youngest son a Hanyou. Hanyou were seen as abominations in the demon and human world. They were not wanted by either of them. Inu no Taisho was among them actually despite his youngest son being a Hanyou or Half breed as many called them. The pup lived because he was a symbol of his love for Izayoi nothing more nothing less. She had wanted a child with him so he had let her keep the child she bore from him. And now he had lost her and it was this child's fault at least in his mind anyway.

Once home with the pup he locked himself in his room only allowing the healer into his room. His Eldest son was kept away until he was fully healed. When he was fully healed he allowed his Eldest son Sesshoumaru to see him again and only explained he didn't want him to see him like that. Sesshoumaru understood and said no more on the issue. The Hanyou pup was kept with Inu no Taisho and tended to by a wet nurse who was later silenced permanently when the pup no longer needed her. The Pup learned early on that he had to be quiet. So late at night when he was awake he would entrain himself with the moonlight instead. He was always quiet because his Father had been so angry with him on the way to their home.

The Hanyou pup apply named Inuyasha grew up in the castle with his Father and Elder brother though the two had never met Inuyasha could smell him on their Father's kimonos when he returned to the room. Inu no Taisho was not a kind man to Inuyasha he was always angry and quick to punish him for any misdeeds or slights he perceived big or small.

It had been 5 years since the day of his birth and the death of his mother. Inu no Taisho was away at a meeting and Inuyasha was free to do as he pleased so long as he stayed in the room he had been locked into upon his Father leaving the Castle. He sat on the window seat near the open window. He was playing with the birds that flew up to the window to see him when he called them. He was whistling like them and they would answer back.

Sesshoumaru hearing the weird call and smelling a new scent that smelled of family went to see what it was and was shocked to see a small pup in the window of His Father's chambers. He went to call to the pup when he saw the pup snatched from the window harshly and the windows slammed shut just as he heard his Father's angry snarl and Sesshoumaru was curious as to who that pup was and why he was there. So he thought to ask his father who the pup was only for Inu no Taisho to say, "He is nobody you need to worry about. You will leave him alone is that understood Sesshoumaru."

"Yes sir." said Sesshoumaru bowing before leaving his father's study to return to his own room.

In his thoughts though was a different mater, '_Who is that pup? And why was Father so angry that he was merely playing with the birds on that flew to him when called? And why did he smell like family yet I have never met him?_'

Sesshoumaru tried for years to find the pup when his Father was away but never found him. He never saw him again either. Though he knew the pup was still in the castle. He would smell him every so often either on a passing servant, guard, or his own Father. It was annoying especially when told by a servant they can't tell him anything about the pup they had seen. When Inuyasha was 15 his Father came to his chambers.

"Good day My Lord." said Inuyasha bowing as always

"Pack everything you own into your trunk and be done before I return." said Inu no Taisho before leaving the room just as swiftly as he'd come.

Inuyasha did as he was told. He packed all his belongings which was just his kimonos since he had nothing else. He looked around his room or his Prison cell however you wanted to look at it and sighed. He had known this was coming when he'd heard whispers of a new manor being built far from the castle and the very high thick wall that was being built around it. He softly said, "From one cage to another like a clipped bird. When am I ever gonna be free to fly on my own in the sky."

When Inu no Taisho returned he tossed a cloak at him and said, "Put it on and don't you dare let anyone see your ugly face."

He put it on and said, "Yes sir."

They walked through the castle which was deserted. Sesshoumaru had caught the scent again and followed it only to see a cloaked figure following his Father. He went to the window and hid behind the curtain so no one would see he was there and saw the pup look toward the castle. Sesshoumaru saw the pup's face and gasped. The pup was beautiful like an angel or a carved statue. '_Maybe that is why Father had him locked up. He is so beautiful he is worried someone will take him away from him. Or harm him in some way._'

But his questions only grew in numbers as he saw his Father round on the pup and smack him so hard he fell to the ground and his hood fall off. He saw the twin pup ears perched on his head and heard his Father snarl, "I told you before we left your damn room not to let anyone see how disgusting you were Halfbreed do not tempt me again or so help me it'll be a strap you feel not my hand."

"Yes sir. Sorry." said Inuyasha pulling his hood back up as he rose from the ground

Only to be roughly grabbed and thrown toward the carriage as Inu no Taisho said, "Just get in the carriage you worthless idiot."

Sesshoumaru was horrified and thought, _'I have never seen Father so angry before. And why would he strike the child just for looking at the Castle? For that matter why is there a Halfling pup in the castle in the first place? As far as I know Father has never laid with anyone but Mother and I know mother never took a human to her bed and even if she did the pup would've been with her not here with Father and I. This mystery is just getting more and more weird. I wonder where they are going?'_

It was a month before Inu no Taisho returned to the Castle and when he did Sesshoumaru said, "Father where did you go you just disappeared?"

"I had to take care of some business." said Inu no Taisho as he walked past Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru said, "And the one who left with you? Why did they not return?"

Inu no Taisho stopped and said, "I took him home where he belonged."

"Does he not belong here with us? He is family is he not?" said Sesshoumaru

Inu no Taisho then did something he had never done before he slammed Sesshoumaru into a wall by his throat and snarled near his face, "Don't ever bring that worthless bastard up again do you understand me? He is nothing to either of us but a mistake. One I have rectified. Is that clear boy?"

"Yes Father." said Sesshoumaru in a strained voice

Inu no Taisho dropped Sesshoumaru harshly and he sat on the ground holding his neck as he looked after his enraged Father as he made his way through the castle. Sesshoumaru merely kept his thoughts to himself, _'I had a little brother. One that was kept from me and one I will never see again.'_ He allowed the tears to fall down his face as he laid in his room that night and as he cried he merely sent his prayers up to their mother the moon, '_Please Mother watch over the little brother I have lost. Father has made a grievous mistake and has committed the worst crime. He has taken the life of a child he himself allowed to be born. Allow him into your halls and keep him safe and love him as our Father should have as I would have had I been given the chance.'_

Sesshoumaru spent the rest of the night mourning the little brother he lost. He ended up crying himself to sleep with only the moon as his witness. The Goddess of the moon though watched it all from her halls of glass. She watched the Moon pup weeping for the halfling child her brother had taken a liking too. She frowned though as she looked at that child and left her glittering halls for the royal halls of the Western Lord.

She stood in the Moon pup's room and went to his bed and brushed his hair from his face and said, "Don't worry child your brother is fine."

The Moon pup stirred but only slightly and murmured, "Mother?"

She smiled and kissed his head and said, "Sleep my precious one and know your Brother is safe." she covered him more before brushing his bangs from his head and touching the moon mark making it glow, "His name is Inuyasha. This is so you can see your brother if only in your dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<p>

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
>Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
>Bless you with love for the road that you go<p>

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet<p>

May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<p>

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
>Be loved in return to the end of your days<br>Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay<p>

May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<p>

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, lai-lay

Read more: Secret Garden - Sleepsong Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<p>

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
>Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
>Bless you with love for the road that you go<p>

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet<p>

May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<p>

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
>Be loved in return to the end of your days<br>Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay<p>

May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<p>

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, lai-lay

Read more: Secret Garden - Sleepsong Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<p>

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
>Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
>Bless you with love for the road that you go<p>

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet<p>

May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<p>

May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
>Be loved in return to the end of your days<br>Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay<p>

May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<p>

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
>Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay<br>Loo-li, lai-lay

Read more: Secret Garden - Sleepsong Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Inu no Taisho had taken Inuyasha from his Castle to a manor he had built. The manor was only one story and was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. It was a work of art really. It was a manor fitting of one with Royal blood. But around the manor was a stone wall that was five feet tall and six foot thick. Inuyasha looked at what was to be his new home and he sighed. Not loud enough for others to hear him though for fear of his Father's wrath.

"Come Halfbreed." said Inu no Taisho as he entered through the rod iron gate.

Inuyasha took note that the gate was covered in beautiful carvings of Inu Youkai. He ran his hand over a carving and felt the detail in it and Inu no Taisho turned and was going to snap at him when he didn't hear his foot falls but stopped when he noticed that Inuyasha was merely inspecting the beautiful carvings that were standing guard at the gate and allowed his voice to soften to a tone Inuyasha had never heard and said, "Inuyasha come on lets go see your new home."

Inuyasha looked at him then cause it was a different tone all together a tone he'd only heard him use when talking to his Elder Brother. He watched Inu no Taisho actually reach his hand out toward him and wait with it palm up. He walked toward him slowly waiting to be smacked at a moment's notice and slowly reached his own hand out. He placed his smaller clawed hand in the much larger clawed one. And Inu no Taisho allowed his own hand to close around the Hanyou pup's hand and they walked into the manor together and Inuyasha said, "My Lord why do I have to live here now? Can I not stay in the Castle with you and Nissan?"

Inu no Taisho was shocked and said, "What makes you think the other one is your brother?"

"I have caught his scent on your kimono and on the servants. He smells like you. Are you not his Father as well My Lord?" said Inuyasha curiously

"I am his Father, pup. But I had not known you knew what he smelled like." said Inu no Taisho cursing his luck silently, "And you must live here now because it is not safe for you to stay with us any longer."

"Was I not safe locked in my room away from others?" said Inuyasha curiously

"If your brother knew you were within the castle then so would others. I could not have you harmed child. So I need you to stay here." said Inu no Taisho as they walked to the manor itself.

Inuyasha smelled the lie and realized it was his brother his Father was worried about finding him and said, "Alright My Lord I will stay here."

They entered the manor and Inu no Taisho showed him around and when done he said, "Now I must return to the castle alright."

"Alright my Lord." said Inuyasha quietly, "Will you come back My Lord?"

"If I find the time to do so. I am very busy child and cannot come all the time." said Inu no Taisho

Inuyasha leaned on the table and quietly said, "My Lord am I to stay here alone?"

"You will have the guards patrolling the walls, a maid named Hana, a cook named Sota, and for now a gardener named Haru." said Inu no Taisho, "Haru will show you how to tend to the gardens so you may have something to do. You are allowed outside but you are to stay behind the stone walls where it is safe."

"Yes my Lord." said Inuyasha who just as Inu no Taisho was leaving, "May I have Lessons like Nissan?"

Inu no Taisho smiled and said, "Child you needn't have lessons on how to be a Lord. Your brother will do that when he is older."

"I know I merely thought it would be something else to do other then to learn how to tend to a garden. That is only something one can do when the weather is good. But during the bad weather and the snowy season there will be nothing to do." said Inuyasha quietly

Inu no Taisho said, "I will see about getting you some tutors. Your lessons won't be as hard as your Elder Brother's lessons nor the same content. But I will see about getting you some lessons so you may have something to do while you are here."

"Thank you My Lord." said Inuyasha bowing to him.

When he left Inuyasha stood there watching him leave and the guard lock the gate behind him. Inuyasha stood there and watched the carriage leave and Hana put her arm around his shoulders and said, "Come child lets go inside and get your things put away he way you like them."

When alone in his room he took his cloak off and Hana sighed and said, "What is wrong child?"

"He says its for my protection that I am here. But I know he is lying." said Inuyasha who sat on his bed, "I know why I am here. But why are you, Haru-san, and Sota-san here with me? What did you do wrong to get sentenced to this with me?"

Hana smiled and sat near him and pet his head and said, "I did nothing child except fall in love with a beautiful puppy eared child."

He looked at her and she said, "I volunteered to come here with you. I couldn't leave you with some woman who would be horrid to you. Or who wouldn't know how you like your breakfast every morning."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her and said, "Thank you Mama Hana."

She smiled and returned the hug and said, "You are welcome my beautiful Puppy."

She got up and said, "As for Sota well he was a gift from another Lord. And your Lord Father doesn't trust him very much. So he sent him here. He is a Rabbit demon actually and very nice. He had even volunteered to come to you Lord Father as the gift. He figures serving you is the same as serving your Father so he is happy in any case. And Haru is only here temporarily. He is only here to teach you then he is returning to the main castle where he lives with his family."

"Do you think Father will actually allow me to have lessons like he said?" said Inuyasha as they put away his clothes.

"I don't know Puppy but if not then I will have Sota teach you how to read. So that way at least you can spend your time reading if you choose. You can escape this gilded Prison and go wherever your imagination can take you." said Hana

Inuyasha that night laid in his bed crying. He was a prisoner and he had done nothing to dissever it. He fell asleep crying never noticing the eyes watching him from the tree across from his window on the other side of the stone wall. The eyes belonged to a man who appeared to be a demon. An Elemental demon at that. He wore hide pants, a white cotton shirt and armor that looked like it was made from leaves. His forest green hair was bound in a tail and his pointed ears were close to his head and longer than a demon's own tapered ears. He wore boots of the softest leather and bore a blade and a bow and arrows. His eyes were the most beautiful silver color. He smiled at the boy and felt someone land on the branch near him.

"Yes sister what is you want from me?" said the male turning to the woman who landed near him.

The woman had long ankle length hair the color of spun moonlight. She was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress that showed off her figure beautifully. She had beautiful amber eyes that shone like the morning sun. She stood near him and watched the child her brother was watching.

"You like him do you not brother?" said the woman

"Yes Sister I do. He is so pure and innocent that I can't help but love him." said the man watching the child again, "Why are you here? Surely I am not overstepping my bounds. I have not been seen by anyone save the animals of this forest."

"No you haven't. I came to see the child that has held your fancy for so long. You brother of mine have had your heart stolen by a mortal."said the woman teasingly

"He is a hanyou dear sister. He is far from being a mortal. True he is not of our kind but he is not a mere mortal that will be gone before I have even been with them a season." said the man sternly

"No he is not a human. But he does carry human blood. That means his life span is not set in stone like that of his Lord Father and Brother." said the woman, "We do not know how long that child will live for. He could be gone next month for all we know brother."

He frowned and said, "Then I would start over again."

"Again? I am confused Brother?" said the woman

"Do you not feel it Sister?" said the man looking at her, "He is my Kiernan. Just with a new face and a new life."

"Oh brother." said the woman hugging him, "Kiernan is gone. Father told you this. His soul wasn't reincarnated into a mortal."

"I know what our Father told us Sister. But he was and he is there. I can feel it. As soon as he called to my birds I knew. His scent is the same as my Kiernan's." said the man looking at the woman smiling, "He is my Kiernan. He came back just as he promised he would."

The woman felt for him she did to have lost ones other half was hard and she said, "And if he is Kiernan reborn what would you do? He doesn't remember you Kyoshi. And you can not give him Kiernan's memories. What are you going to do then Kyoshi?"

"I will start over. I will make him fall in love with me all over again." said Kyoshi smiling, "And when he draws his last I will wait till he returns and find him all over again just to start anew each and every time until he is returned to me."

The woman hugged him and said, "Oh my lovely little brother. It is alright he will join you again. I know he will you just have to be patient."

"I will be and while I wait I will make the best of this situation by being with the ones who carry his soul." said Kyoshi leaning his head against her shoulder, "What of you sister have you found your other half yet?"

"No Kyoshi I haven't. But Father seems to think I will find him soon. So I will wait and keep looking for him." said the woman

"Oh Kishi I am sorry. Here I am carrying on about my little one and your all alone still." said Kyoshi

"It is fine Brother. I am just glad you are happy again. It was not like you to be so sad. Come we have to go before we are caught by the guards." said Kishi

When the guards came they only saw the shifting leaves and passed it as the nocturnal animals of the forest. Never knowing that another had been visiting their Prince turned Prisoner. The guard finished his rounds before taking his leave to sleep.

The next day Inuyasha got up and dressed. He ate then went outside and stood in the sun just bathing in it all listening to all the sounds and smelling all the smells that had been denied him for so long. He caught a scent he knew to be familiar but he couldn't remember from where. He followed it and looked to the trees. He locked eyes with a pair of silver ones that widened in surprise. The silver eyed one, Kyoshi, smiled and Inuyasha smiled back and looked around for anyone and then looked back before making a motion with his hand for them to come to him.

Kyoshi couldn't help it he jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the ground and ran across the grass toward him and stopped before him and said, "You can see me."

"Why does that surprise you?" said Inuyasha smiling

"Because I am hidden from others right now. If your guards were to see us they would see you talking to yourself and think you insane." said Kyoshi amused

"Unless I were to throw paint on you then you would not be invisible anymore." said Inuyasha amused

"Maybe maybe not never been done." said Kyoshi smiling, "But please don't I must stay hidden."

"I'm Prince Inuyasha youngest son of the Dog General Inu no Taisho." said Inuyasha politely

Kyoshi smiled and said, "Kyoshi only son of the Forest guardian."

"You are a Dryad?" said Inuyasha in awe

"Yes I am. I am surprised you have heard of us." said Kyoshi

"I have heard tales of Dryads before from servants. They call them sneak thieves." said Inuyasha, "Coming in the night to steal babes from their beds and replacing them with copies and raising the real ones to be Dryads."

Kyoshi laughed and to Inuyasha it sounded like bells tinkling as he said, "No we don't steal babes from their beds and replace them. At least no one I know does that."

Inuyasha smiled and looked to a guard who was watching him and he smiled and waved at him only to have the guard roll his eyes and mutter, "Mindless Halfbreed."

Inuyasha shrugged and merely started walking away only to turn and look at him and said, "Are you not coming Kyoshi? Or do I not interest you anymore?"

Kyoshi smiled and ran to catch up to him and said, "No you interest me Prince Inuyasha."

"You needn't call me Prince anything. It is merely a title nothing more." said Inuyasha smiling

"You sure live like any mortal Prince I have seen." said Kyoshi

"Do not let the looks deceive you Kyoshi. This manor is nothing more than a prison. A Gilded prison but a prison none the less. I can not leave this manor the guards are ordered to stop me if I try. And if I am seen by someone outside they are to be eliminated and then I am to be punished." said Inuyasha as he sat on the ground near the roses that had yet to bloom, "I am not so easily fooled by pretty words especially words spoken from the tongue of my Lord Father."

Kyoshi sat near him and reached his hands out and wrapped his hands around a flower and when he opened them the flower he held bloomed showing not only a beautiful red rose but a beautiful silver ring with runes upon the surface. Kyoshi took the ring and presented it to Inuyasha and said, "For you Ash."

Inuyasha took the ring and smiled as he slipped it over his thumb as it was the only one it fit on and said, "Thank you Kyoshi that was really sweet."

Making sure no one was around to see him he leaned forward and kissed the Dryad's cheek and Kyoshi smiled and returned it and said, "Your welcome."

Inuyasha stayed out with Kyoshi all day and when it became dark he stayed out till the stars came out. Inuyasha said, "Your leaving now huh?"

"I have to Ash." said Kyoshi sadly as they laid on the grass looking at the sky.

Inuyasha rolled over and faced him and Kyoshi did the same and he said, "Will you come back?"

"I promise. Tomorrow I'll be here waiting for you." said Kyoshi

"Alright." said Inuyasha smiling at him only to yawn, "Sorry."

Kyoshi reached over and brushed his fingers against his cheek and said, "Don't be we've had fun today. I'm not surprised your tired actually."

"Still embarrassing." said Inuyasha amused as he leaned into the gentle caress.

Kyoshi moved closer to him and had his head resting on his curled arm just as Inuyasha did and as he brushed his fingers through his silver mane he said, "Would you like to have a song to go to sleep to?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "If it's you doing it."

Kyoshi smiled and said, "Of course Ash."

With that he started singing to him softly,

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
>Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay<br>And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
>Bless you with love for the road that you go<em>

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
>With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet<br>And may you need never to banish misfortune  
>May you find kindness in all that you meet<em>

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<em>

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
>Be loved in return to the end of your days<br>Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
>I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay<em>

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
>To guide you each step of the way<br>To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
>Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay<em>

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..._

Inuyasha fell asleep listening to his sweet voice and Kyoshi smiled and leaned near him and kissed his cheek and said, "Sleep well my sweet Inuyasha and know you are cherished and loved."

He flittered away from him and was in the tree again when Hana came out to get him and he smiled and Hana barely heard his voice as it was carried the wind, "Till tomorrow my love."

She looked around and found no one but saw the tree move and wondered what that was and Merely lifted Inuyasha up into her arms and brought him inside to his bed. Inuyasha found himself in a field of beautiful flowers and Sakura trees. He caught the falling petals in his hands and laughed as they brushed his cheeks and ears. He heard a gasp behind himself and turned around only to see his Elder brother and said, "Nissan?"

He watched Sesshoumaru come to him and fall to his knees before wrapping his arms around him as he started crying as he said, "I'm so sorry little brother."

Inuyasha was confused and merely pet his head and said, "For what Nissan? You have don't nothing to harm me or warrant an apology?"

"I saw you leave with Father and I didn't stop him." said Sesshoumaru as he continued to cry.

"Oh Nissan you have nothing to apologize for." said Inuyasha as he hugged him back, "I am fine."

Sesshoumaru merely continued to cry and told him what their Father said when he mentioned it and Inuyasha laughed and made Sesshoumaru look at him and said, "I am fine. He did not kill me Nissan. It sounded as if he had I will admit but he didn't. I am asleep in my bed by now I am sure."

"What do you mean by now? Did you not fall asleep there?" said Sesshoumaru confused as Inuyasha wiped his face off.

"No I did not. I fell asleep in my garden under the stars with a Dryad singing to me." said Inuyasha smiling

"You saw a Dryad." said Sesshoumaru in awe

"I spent the whole day with a Dryad. The only son of the Forest Guardian himself." said Inuyasha as he sat amongst the Sakura petals noticing he bore the ring he was given as a gift and showed his hand to Sesshoumaru, "This ring was a gift from him. He made it appear from a red rose he made bloom just for me."

Sesshoumaru looked at it and recognized the runes and in wonder said, "The runes are a protection spell. As long as you wear this no one can harm you without angering the Forest Guardian himself."

"Then I have no intention of taking it off." said Inuyasha smiling, "So how come we are here?"

"I don't know unless our Mother brought us here." said Sesshoumaru

"We share a Father not a mother Nissan." said Inuyasha

"I meant the Moon Goddess Kahori. She is the mother of all the Inu Race." said Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha said, "It is possible. Especially if she knew you were upset and wanted to quell your fears that Father had murdered me."

Sesshoumaru laid on the ground amongst the petals and Inuyasha joined him and said, "How long do you think she gave us?"

"I don't know little brother. But lets make the most of it shall we." said Sesshoumaru smiling before moving and tickling Inuyasha who laughed.

The spent the whole night playing and Inuyasha saw his hand start to disappear and looked at Sesshoumaru and said, "Sorry Nissan I have to go it seems. But know I love you very much and I am still here."

"I love you too Little Brother." said Sesshoumaru smiling, "Tell your Dryad friend that if he is playing with your heart I will rip him apart myself."

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Very well Nissan. I will make it so he finds you if anything happens to me so you know."

With that he was gone and in his room again he smiled to himself and left the bed to get ready. He was up very early the sun was just coming up in fact. He was washed and ready for the day when he came to the dinning hall and Hana said, "Oh my your up early. Breakfast isn't even started yet child."

"I know Mama Hana." said Inuyasha going over to her and whispering, "I saw Nissan last night."

Hana gasped and held his face and said, "Where? When?"

"After I fell asleep I ended up in this beautiful field of flowers and Sakura tree grove and he was there." said Inuyasha smiling at her, "He ran to me and started crying apologizing for not stopping Father. Father made him believe he'd killed me. I told him the truth actually and we spent the whole night playing in the Sakura grove."

Hana was surprised and said, "Oh sweetie I can tell you believe that but it was just dream."

Inuyasha showed her his hand and said, "Smell Mother?"

She did and smelled deeper and said, "Sakura blossoms and Prince Sesshoumaru."

"I haven't seen Nissan or been close enough in the past to have his scent on me yet my hands are covered in his scent even after I bathed." said Inuyasha smiling

Hana was shocked and said, "Well I believe you then."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Mama do you think Sota will show me how to make cookies?"

Hana was surprised but said, "Why do you want to learn to make cookies exactly Puppy?"

Inuyasha scoffed the stone floor with his boot and said, "Because I wanna give them to someone special."

Hana smiled and said, "I don't think they'd make the trip to your brother I'm afraid Puppy nor would your Lord Father allow him to have them."

"Not Nissan Mama. I wanted to make cookies for Kyoshi. He'll be here soon I'm sure if he isn't already and I wanna make some for him to have." said Inuyasha blushing

"Who is Kyoshi exactly?" said Sota from the kitchen doorway

"My new friend." said Inuyasha

"Oh and what's he look like?" said Hana as she sat in the chair.

"He's tall like Nissan and has really long green hair bound in a tail. Beautiful silver eyes. Yesterday he was wearing deer hide pants, a cotton shirt and armor that looked like it was made of leaves." said Inuyasha smiling, "And he stayed the whole day just to talk to me. Even made a rose bloom to give me a present."

"What present?" said Sota curiously

Inuyasha showed his hand and said, "He gave me this. Nissan says the runes are a protection spell that will have the Forest Guardian after whoever harms me."

Hana was shocked and said, "The guards would've alerted us if someone was with you puppy."

"Nope he stayed hidden was even surprised I saw through his spell." said Inuyasha smiling, "He even sang me to sleep last night before he left."

Hana gasped and Sota said, "What Hana?"

"Last night when I went to get Inuyasha I could've sworn I heard someone say Till tomorrow my love but when I looked all I saw was the trees move." said Hana in shock

Inuyasha smiled and said, "That was probably Kyoshi, Mama."

"And what manner of demon is this Kyoshi that he can hide himself from others sight?" said Sota sternly

"He's not a demon. Kyoshi is the only son of the Forest Guardian and a Dryad." said Inuyasha smiling

Sota was surprised but said, "Alright then. Come on pup let get to work on your special cookies before you friend arrives."

Neither Hana or Sota wanted to believe that their little Puppy was right and there was a Dryad lurking around. They were not known for being peaceful especially when they wanted something. Inuyasha followed Sota's instructions perfectly and jumped around when they were done and said, "I did it right."

Sota laughed and said, "Yes you did Pup. Come lets get them cooled so that after breakfast we can frost them."

After breakfast Inuyasha went in and frosted them all with Sota and placed them in a box. Before running outside with it and both of them watched from the window as Inuyasha went out and looked around and stood there and said, "Kyoshi?"

He waited and called again only to get silence. He frowned and looked again before calling again and he heard something drop behind him and screamed as he turned around. The guards came and one said, "What is the matter?"

Inuyasha only stared at the smiling Kyoshi and said, "I'm sorry a fox jumped out at me. I spooked it and it scared me."

"Be careful it could be a Kitsune in true form." said the guardian

"I'm pretty sure it was an animal though. But thank you for coming and I am sorry to have bothered you." said Inuyasha and when they left he smacked Kyoshi's arm and said, "You scared the life out of me. I swear my heart stopped."

Kyoshi laughed and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to scare you honest. I thought you had sensed me coming. I was late and for that I am sorry."

"No your fine." said Inuyasha smiling

Both Sota and Hana saw him smack something or someone and holding his chest before laughing and handing the box over. They were shocked when they saw Kyoshi materialize out of nowhere and open it before taking one and biting into it before kissing Inuyasha's cheek making him turn pink and Hana said, "He is a Dryad."

"Wow we actually saw a Dryad. Seems nice enough for now. Though he could've been caught scaring him like that." said Sota-san

Inuyasha said, "Oh and my Nissan says if your playing with my heart he's gonna hunt you down and tear you apart."

"Oh really and who is your brother that I should be afraid of him?" said Kyoshi smiling

"Prince Sesshoumaru." said Inuyasha's

"The Moon Pup is your Elder Brother." said Kyoshi who flinched, "Oh man I'm dead. Dad is going to kill me."

"Why?" said Inuyasha curious, "Are you not allowed to fraternize with Shiro Inu?"

"No that's not it. The Dog General, You Father is my Father's best warrior. His Sons are like virtually untouchable by ones like us." said Kyoshi

"Well then you are fine. I am my Father's child in blood only. He has made that clear several times." said Inuyasha smiling, "Sides if your Father has a problem with you being here with me then he can come tell me himself and I will tell him where he can shove his rules."

Kyoshi smiled and kissed his cheek again and said, "That I wanna see Ash. So is your brother the only one you told about me?"

Inuyasha said, "Only Nissan, Mama Hana and Sota."

"Alright no more though OK. I can get in trouble just for you knowing of me." said Kyoshi, "I am not supposed to reveal myself to others."

"You haven't your spell just doesn't work on me." said Inuyasha smiling

"True but I think Hana and Sota may have seen me when I tried your cookies." said Kyoshi sheepishly.

"Oh well that's OK they won't say anything." said Inuyasha

"Prince Inuyasha come with me." said Haru, "We have to start your lessons."

"Yes Haru-san I'm coming." said Inuyasha as Haru was leaving, "Will you come with me Kyoshi or do you have to return home?"

"I am all yours do your worst." said Kyoshi playfully

Inuyasha laughed and followed Haru who taught Inuyasha about how to take care of the garden and Kyoshi whispered to him, "Don't worry about the garden I got it. Nothing will die with me around promise."

Inuyasha smiled and whispered back, "Good cause this is really hard."

Kyoshi laughed and when the lesson ended Haru said, "Well there is nothing else to it. So you are on your own from here on out."

"Yes Haru-san thank you for showing me." said Inuyasha bowing

"Showing you wrong." said Kyoshi causing Inuyasha to snickered

"What ever is so funny? You have been laughing off and on all morning." said Haru

"Sorry Haru-san. Only the birds conversation." said Inuyasha, "I spent so much time around them when younger I have gotten to know their chirps."

"Weird but I have heard of weirder. I once knew a child who claimed that they heard flowers talking." said Haru

When he was gone Inuyasha looked at Kyoshi and said, "Do flowers talk?"

"Yes but you have to be really special to understand them. Its a rare ability. One that comes from carrying Dryad blood." said Kyoshi, "Though nice save with the birds though."

"I thought so." said Inuyasha smiling before pushing him and running away laughing.

Kyoshi got up and said, "Oh your gonna get it Ash."

They played all morning and into the night where Inuyasha again fell asleep in the garden. Hana again came out to get him and said, "Goodnight Kyoshi-san."

Kyoshi was shocked and smiled as he said, "Goodnight Miss Hana."

Inuyasha again found himself in the field with Sesshoumaru who was more than happy to be there. So for months this was the norm. Inuyasha would spend his days playing with Kyoshi and spend his nights playing with Sesshoumaru. For four months this was the norm until one day Kyoshi didn't come.

Inuyasha waited all day for him and he never came. That night he fell asleep in the garden because of his crying and instead of playing with Sesshoumaru he ended up crying the whole time in his brother's arms. Who wasn't happy to have his precious little brother in tears. When Inuyasha awoke the next day it was to find his room filled with white roses. He smiled and on the bottom of his bed was a wrapped package and he crawled toward it and opened it. He was amazed that inside it was a beautiful outfit. It was forest green with Ivy Vines in the most beautiful silver thread. It was all very beautiful and Inuyasha loved it. So he bathed then put on the beautiful outfit and loved how it felt on his skin. When he looked in the box again he saw a pair of beautifully handmade leather boots. He slipped them on and smiled to himself. He was brushing out his hair when he saw the glint from the window and went to it and saw a beautiful Ivy hair clip. He put it in his hair in place of the silver Inu one he had been going to place only to feel his hair move and when he looked in the mirror he saw the fact that the hair clip extended and bound his hair in a very beautiful hairstyle with Ivy flowing through it all. Even his ears were hidden and covered in Ivy instead of a net of sea pearls.

He smiled and left the room and walking into the dinning room and Hana said, "Oh my world don't you look handsome."

"Thank you Mama Hana." said Inuyasha smiling, "It's a present from Kyoshi."

"Apologizing for yesterday I am sure." said Hana smiling

Inuyasha had went outside and didn't see Kyoshi but said, "Thank you Kyoshi I love my presents."

He heard the bell like laughter and turned only to see him standing on top of the gate and he said, "A carriage is coming this way. So I will come back later to see you. I am sorry I wasn't here yesterday. I was called away by my Father."

"Its fine Kyoshi I forgive you. I'll see you later." said Inuyasha

When he flittered away Inuyasha went to the gate and the head guard said, "What are you doing Prince Inuyasha?"

"Father is coming." said Inuyasha smiling

"How do you know that?" said the guard

"Because I can sense Father and hear the carriage wheels." said Inuyasha

"He's right Lord Inu no Taisho's carriage is coming." said a guard from the wall

When Inu no Taisho arrived Inuyasha greeted him at the gate and bowing said, "Morning My Lord."

"Morning pup. What are you doing out here?" said Inu no Taisho

"He is always outside this early sir. Usually running around laughing playing with his imaginary friend." said the head guard, "He heard you coming sir or he'd be playing with Kyoshi."

Inuyasha smiled and looked at his Father and he took note of his clothes and said, "Where did you get that outfit from?"

"Was a present." said Inuyasha as he spun around for him to see, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is actually." said Inu no Taisho, "Lets go for a walk shall we little one."

"OK My Lord." said Inuyasha politely smiling

Inu no Taisho walked out the gate and Inuyasha went with him and they walked through the forest surrounding the manor and Inuyasha heard the almost silent foot falls above them as the leaves fell around them and he giggled and Inu no Taisho said, "What is so funny pup?"

"Kyoshi's dropping leaves on us." said Inuyasha giggling as he looked into the trees and saw a smiling Kyoshi who flittered off again.

"And how long have you been playing with Kyoshi?" said Inu no Taisho curiously

"I met Kyoshi my first morning here sir." said Inuyasha smiling, "He comes to play with me every day all day. He leaves at night when I go to sleep only to come back in the morning."

Inu no Taisho said, "Ah and the outfit was a present from who exactly?"

"Kyoshi." said Inuyasha smiling, "He didn't come yesterday because his Father summoned him. So this was an apology present."

Inu no Taisho didn't believe that one bit. He figured Hana made it for him and only had the box addressed from his son's imaginary friend who for whatever reason didn't play together the day before. He didn't try to figure it out and instead said, "So how is your garden doing?"

"It's doing very well Sir. Kyoshi and I take really good care of it." said Inuyasha smiling, "How are you and Nissan doing?"

"We are doing fine pup." said Inu no Taisho's

Inuyasha saw a flash of light and giggled before leaving his Father's side and looking up and Inu no Taisho said, "What are you looking at pup?"

"I can't reach it. It's too high." said Inuyasha jumping to reach whatever it was he saw he turned to look at his Father, "Can you help me please sir?"

Inu no Taisho was curious so he went over and lifted Inuyasha up and Inuyasha untangled the bracelet from the branches and giggled as he was placed back down and looked at what he had and Inu no Taisho said, "What do you got there pup?"

Inuyasha showed him and he saw the beautiful silver bracelet that held animal charms and said, "That's beautiful but its got to belong to someone. They probably snagged it on the branches or a crow ran off with it. They like shiny things."

Inuyasha smiled and showed him the tag and said, "It's mine sir."

He was right the tag clearly in beautiful script read his name and Inu no Taisho said, "OK now that is creepy."

Inuyasha put the bracelet on and twirled his wrist making the charms twinkle and he giggled and said, "It sounds like when Kyoshi laughs."

He heard the laughter from above him and he looked up just as a bunch of Sakura blossoms were dropped on his head before Kyoshi flittered away Inu no Taisho was now on edge because there were no Sakura trees anywhere near this manner yet his son had an armful of carefully picked blossoms dropped on his head making him giggle and Taisho said, "Pup you will explain this right now."

Inuyasha giggling said, "Kyoshi dropped 'em."

"Kyoshi is an imaginary person pup he doesn't exist." said Inu no Taisho, "Where did that bracelet and blossoms come from and don't lie to me?"

Inuyasha looked at him and said, "I'm not lying. Kyoshi did it Father. He's playing."

Inu no Taisho in anger smacked Inuyasha hard enough to send him to the ground where he smacked his head against a rock hard. He laid on the ground and didn't get up. Kyoshi who was in the trees froze in fear. He hadn't meant to get Inuyasha in trouble. He'd only been playing with him. He felt his heart stop when Inuyasha didn't get up and he flittered to his side and touched his face as he whispered, "Ash?"

He lifted his head up slightly and when he moved his hand away he saw the blood upon his hand and instantly reacted in rage he screamed and dropped his illusion as he rounded on Inu no Taisho who was shocked that he'd come from no where and he roared, "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH WHAT ISN'T YOURS?"

He slammed into Inu no Taisho and actually slammed him into a large tree snapping it in half. He was actually beating on him when he heard the groan and flittered off of the older man to Inuyasha's side. Inu no Taisho only stared wondering who the hell this person was and heard him say, "Ash?"

He saw his son's eyes flutter open and saw the smile that graced his lips as he in a very tired voice said, "Kyoshi."

Taisho was horrified that his son wasn't talking to an imaginary person but a real one and he'd smacked him for nothing. But worst of all he'd pissed this person off and to make matters worse he looked right at him and said, "Be warned those bearing our mark are protected by the forest. To attack them is to attack the forest. And you Dog General maybe my Father's greatest soldier but even that won't save you from my Father's wrath for harming what is clearly marked as ours."

Kyoshi helped Inuyasha sit up and checked his head and Inuyasha smiled and said, "It's alright Kyo. I'm fine. Father just thought I was lying you heard him I know you did."

"That is no reason to hit you so hard you end up bleeding." said Kyoshi who called water from the ground and used it and freshly grown moss to clean his face up and his head.

Inu no Taisho in shock said, "What are you?"

He looked at him and said, "What makes you think I am going to tell you?"

Taisho snarled and went after Kyoshi who just flittered around avoiding him and Inuyasha being the kind person he is tried to get them to stop. He saw Kyoshi laughing and his Father pull his sword and just as his Father swung Inuyasha moved and came between them pushing Kyoshi on the ground. He screamed which alerted the guards on the walls. Kyoshi wide eyed made himself invisible to everyone but Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho and went in front of Inuyasha and kept his voice just between them as he said, "I hide myself from everyone but you and him. They'll think he's insane. He won't hurt you anymore I promise."

When the guards came they saw Inu no Taisho with his sword drawn and bloody while Inuyasha laid on the ground gasping while his back bled heavily and Inu no Taisho said, "Don't just stand there get him."

"Get who my Lord?" said the head guard, "There's no one here but you and Prince Inuyasha."

Inu no Taisho pointed right at Kyoshi as he said, "No he's right there right next to Inuyasha."

"Sir there's no one here." said the guard going over to his Lord taking his sword, "It's just Prince Inuyasha and yourself. And you've attacked your son and injured him very badly."

Kyoshi smiled as they lifted Inuyasha up and stood up as he said, "What's wrong General doesn't anyone believe you?"

He swung at him only for him to move and said, "Over here General."

He kept at it until they actually accused him of being insane and he said, "Oh and guess what General I said I'd get you back for hurting my precious angel. And I have General. They can't see me and now think you've completely lost your mind. Your men will no longer trust your judgment." His expression turned dark, "And you better hope he makes it because if you take him away from me then I will take away everything you hold dear. I will take your Eldest son away from you and make him a Dryad. I'm sure my sister would love to have the Moon Pup as a mate. And I can do it too. I am a Dryad General so start praying to your Goddess."

_A/n: Song used is Sleepsong by secret garden_

_And a Dryad is like a Forest nymph or Forest Spirit._


End file.
